9x01: Kicking and Screaming
by Charmed-Triquetra
Summary: Fan created 9th season premiere. The sisters must come to terms with battling demons again when a grieving Billie is attacked by a faction of Banshees.
1. Teaser

_**A/N-** I know... loads of people have written their own versions of the 9th season of Charmed. I promise that I will try to keep my fic consistent with the series itself... I ask you not to take continuity errors at face value, because there will be a reason behind them (when you read this fic, you will understand)._

_I hope you all enjoy my version of S9!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed in any way, shape or form (I so wish I did though). However, I will insert original characters from time to time- they are copyrighted by me. If you want to borrow them, please ask my permission.**_

(Scene: the Manor. Piper is seated in the kitchen, sorting through the books for P3. She puts numbers into the calculator and makes some notes. She compares it against another sheet of paper covered in numbers and groans wearily. She takes off her reading glasses and massages her forehead)

**Phoebe:** Hey (_entering the room_). Are you still working on those books? (She walks over to the herb cabinet and starts taking out jars and inspecting the labels). Have you even slept?

**Piper:** (_defensive_) Yes. (_Phoebe looks at Piper_) Not a lot... Since our lives became demon-free, I decided to get a jump on things. You know, catch up.

**Phoebe:** ...By trying to expand your business at... (_looks at her watch_) 10:30 in the morning? (_She puts a couple selected jars on the counter top and starts putting some in a mug_)

**Piper:** Precisely! (_She turns to get back to work and does a double take_) Wait a minute... it's 10:30am, what are you doing here? Making a potion?

**Phoebe:** I'm not making a potion (_she switches the kettle on and gestures at it_). I'm making some herbal tea for Billie. She's been incredibly miserable lately- she barely ever leaves her room.

**Piper:** Dodging the question.

**Phoebe:** (_Ignoring her_) I mean, I don't even need my empath abilities back to know that she's upset. I'm thinking the tea will soothe her nerves for a while.

**Piper:** Phoebe, she lost her family in a gap of two months. She had to vanquish her long lost sister and her parents were brutally murdered by demons. I doubt the tea is going to help.

**Phoebe:** (_leans against the _counter) Well, it sure helped us remain focussed after Prue died, didn't it? At least she's not going through this alone. I mean, you could have sent her packing after what she did (_the kettle whistles and Phoebe goes to finish making the tea_). Instead, you're looking after her. You know, between all that stuff with P3 and the restuarant. And raising the boys.

**Piper:** It's hard to get over... because of Billie and Christy, I held your dead body in my arms (_she relives the moment in her mind, then quickly shakes off the memory_). Still, it turned out alright for us. Billie made a huge sacrifice and she's incredibly vulnerable because of it. She needs us now. (_She watches Phoebe stirring the tea to help it brew_) You didn't answer my question.

**Phoebe:** What question? (_Puts the mug and a plate on a plastic tray_) Where are the cookies?

**Piper:** (_Absently_) Bottom right cabinet. (_More focussed_) The question where I asked why you're not at your place at 10:30am.

**Phoebe:** (_Pours some cookies onto the plate_) I told you- visiting you and Billie.

**Piper: **(_Suspiciously_) You're avoiding Coop, aren't you?

**Phoebe:** (_Shocked_) No! Why would you... think that...? (_trails off as she strains the tea and puts it back on the tray_)

**Piper:** You got up at a time unnatural for you and travelled halfway across town to make tea for someone. Even though there's a handsome cupid- who is crazy about you, I might add-

**Phoebe:** (_interrupting_) See, that's the thing. How can I be sure? (_Sighing, she sits with Piper_) How do I really know that Coop loves me?

**Piper:** (_Taken aback_) Where's this all coming from? The other day, you were pretty much basking in your relationship. What changed?

**Phoebe:** (_Starts to talk about it, then decides against it. She gets up_) Never mind. Get back to your number crunching- I'm gonna take this to Billie (_she grabs the tray and leaves the room_).

**Piper:** Phoebe! (_She groans. She looks at the paper she had been writing on and notices a miscalculation. Giving up, she scrunches the paper up and puts it in the recycling bin near the fridge. She decides to follow Phoebe upstairs_)

(Scene: Billie's room. Billie is seated on her bed looking at childhood family photos. She gingerly traces Christy's face and a tear lands beside her thumb. She brushes it away. She hears a knock on the door)

**Billie:** (_wipes tears from her face_) Come in.

**Phoebe:** (_nudges the door open and walks in with the tray_) Hey honey. I brought you some herbal tea to help you relax.

**Billie:** Thanks (_she takes the tea and has a sip. She cradles the mug in her hands, ignoring the heat that is scorching her hands_)

**Phoebe:** Also brought some chocolate chip cookies (_waits for a reaction from Billie, but doesn't get one_). I know it's not the most balanced of food products, but chocolate is always good (_she grins but it fades away when she realises that Billie is staring deeply into the tea mug_). How are you holding up?

**Billie:** I'm okay. (_Sighs_) It's hard. I mean, it's been 3 months since my parents, and 2 months since Christy... (_voice breaks_) and... I (_tears start again. She squeezes her eyes shut and looks down_)

**Phoebe:** (_takes the mug and puts it back on the tray_) It's okay, sweetie (_starts stroking Billie's hair_). Let it out.

**Billie:** I feel like I'm drowning, I can't escape the sadness. It just... haunts me. All the time. My whole family is gone, and it's my fault. All of it. (_Starts sobbing_) When will the pain go away? (_Phoebe embraces Billie and lets her cry on her shoulder_)

**Phoebe:** Sweetie, it wasn't your fault. There's nothing that you could have done to stop any of it. (_Billie's crying subsides into hiccups. Phoebe hears a high pitched noise and the framed photo on Billie's nightstand starts to vibrate. Suddenly the sounds of dogs barking started filling the room. She looks up_) What's going on? (_Billie also looks up, still with tears running down her face. Phoebe looks at Billie and realises what's about to happen. She pulls Billie off the bed and pulls her near the window_) Piper! Get in here! (_A banshee breaks in through the window, focusses on Billie and starts screaming_)

**Billie:** Help! (_covers her face, a small trickle of blood escapes through two of her fingers. She falls to the floor_)

**Phoebe:** Billie! Piper, hurry! (_Piper runs in and blows up the banshee. She turns to Phoebe_)

**Piper:** You guys alright? (_Billie groans. The sisters turn and find her bleeding on the floor_)

**Phoebe:** Oh my God

**Opening Credits**

_**A/N-** See an inconsistency already? It shall be explained in the next chapter. Bet you can't wait..._

_This is a trial run for my version of S9, so reviews regarding whether or not I should continue would be much appreciated._


	2. Part 1

_**A/N-** I saw that many of you caught onto the banshee-witch thing. I told you- it's all going to be explained here._

(Establishing shots of San Francisco. The song "F-f-f-f-falling!" by the Rasmus plays over it.)

(Scene: the Manor, Billie's room. Billie is lying on her bed. Paige is standing over her and using her healing powers. Billie's wounds slowly reverse and she blinks and comes to. She groans. Piper and Phoebe watch her with concern)

**Phoebe:** Sweetie, are you alright?

**Billie:** (_wearily_) I think so... what happened?

**Piper:** Apparently, your pain attracted a Banshee and she attacked you. And we're back to fighting demons again.

**Paige:** (_warning_) Piper...

**Piper:** I'm only saying. We were supposed to be past this because the demon world was weakened, and yet here were are. Fighting another demon. One that was stupid enough to attack us here (_Phoebe also gives Piper a look_). (_To _Billie) Sorry.

**Billie:** No, I'm sorry. If I had known that was going to happen, I-

**Phoebe:** What? Stopped mourning your family? It wasn't your fault (_she looks at her sisters for confirmation and notices Paige has a confused expression on her face_). What is it, Paige?

**Paige:** I was just wondering why Billie had the reaction that she did...

**Billie:** What do you mean?

**Paige:** From what I read about them, a Banshee scream doesn't kill witches, it converts them. Yet you're not a Banshee.

**Piper:** (_grabs a stuffed bear from Billie's shelf and holds it out to her_) Billie, use your power- move it towards you.

**Billie: **(_waves her arm to move the bear, but it stays where it is_) What the-?

**Phoebe:** Piper? What's going-

**Piper:** (_sighs_) Billie's pain is affecting her powers... blocking them. She's mortal now.

**Billie:** (_shocked_) What? That can't be!

**Paige:** You're questioning yourself as a witch because of what happened to Christy and your parents, and its affecting your powers (_Billie looks at Phoebe, who nods in agreement_)

**Billie:** So what do I do?

**Piper:** You need to come to terms with what happened and stop blaming yourself. It's going to take some time.

**Phoebe:** We will help you through it, I promise.

**Piper:** But first, to the immediate problem (_she turns to leave the room_)

**Phoebe:** What?

**Piper:** A demon sent on a suicide mission can only mean one thing. A faction. So I'm going to check the Book for some mass vanquishings- who's coming? (_Exeunt Piper_)

(Scene: The Underworld. A group of Banshees surround a female warlock, who is standing on a stone so that she appears taller and more imposing. She attempts to get the Banshees attention, but they are talking amongst themselves)

**Demon:** (_emits a high pitched scream. The Banshees suddenly turn and look at her_) Thank you! Now, as you know, the attack on the witch this morning was thwarted-

**Banshee #1:** (_interrupting_) By the Charmed Ones! (_addresses the other Banshees_) I told you this would be a suicide mission (_other Banshees start murmuring in agreement_)

**Demon: **Silence! (_Banshees stop talking_) Our sister's death is regrettable, but the attack served it's purpose. We know now that the witch has lost access to her powers, which will make killing her a lot less dangerous.

**Banshee #2:** I thought we needed her as an ally

**Demon:** If we can steal her powers and claim them for ourselves, we won't need to convert her.

**Banshee #1:** But she is protected by the sisters- whether or not she's powerless is beside the point. To go against the Power of Three is suicide.

**Demon:** I won't lie and say that lives will not be lost during the course of this plan. I will say that the power we will receive at the end will be more than worth it. The powers of this witch... and those of the Charmed Ones themselves (_the Banshees start to talk more excitedly now. The Demon smiles_)

_**A/N-** See? I told you there was a reason behind the inconsistency!_

_I know this chapter is quite short but... hey- there's more to come, so never fear! Reviews are much appreciated!_


	3. Part 2

**A/N – **_Yes, the long-awaited part 3. My writing muse was around to inspire a new direction to this episode. So sit back and enjoy. And review when you're done._

[Scene: Attic. Phoebe is sat on a worn couch with Billie, who is wrapped in a blanket and staring blankly into her hands. Piper is reading through the Book of Shadows. Paige walks in]

**Paige:** Right, Leo and the boys are safe at Magic School. I finally convinced them to go with the suggestion that Leo can work on rebuilding it.

**Piper:** (_annoyed_) Damn it! (_slams the Book shut, startling Paige_)

**Paige:** No luck?

**Piper:** No luck. Why didn't we come up with a vanquishing potion the last time we encountered a Banshee?

**Paige:** How did you kill them before?

**Phoebe:** Piper blew her up. Same as she did just now.

**Paige:** Well, why can't you do that again?

**Piper:** For the same reason that we always use vanquishing potions and spells. I can't blow up an entire faction.

**Phoebe:** Especially not one filled with demons that feed on pain.

**Piper:** (_indignant_) I'm not in pain.

**Phoebe:** Maybe not, but you're definitely upset about fighting demons again.

**Paige:** She's right, Piper. If the Banshee is that hungry, she'll feed on whatever she can get when we face her.

**Billie:** (_quietly_) How are you going to face her? If you can't find her, I mean.

**Paige:** Wasn't there a tracking spell in the Book? I'm sure I saw a tracking spell.

**Phoebe:** No, we're not using that again.

**Piper:** (_To a confused Paige_) It turned Prue into a dog.

**Paige:** Of course it did. So how do we find them before they attack again?

**Billie:** (_Completely serious_) You could just leave me with my parents and wait for them to get me there. Where better to escape the pain, right?

**Piper and Paige:** (_shocked_) Billie!

**Phoebe:** Billie, don't think like that. (_She reaches out to stroke Billie's faces from her face_) We'll find a way to- Oh! (_Gets pulled into a premonition_)

_A sign for San Francisco International Airport. A security guard talking. People in the Arrivals area clinging to each other in tears. Banshees. People dying._

**Billie:** Phoebe?

**Piper:** What did you see?

**Phoebe:** A massacre. Oh my God. All of those people.

**Paige:** Where?

**Phoebe:** San Francisco International. Let's go. (_Billie starts to get up. Phoebe stops her_) Not you- you can get killed. You're not going anywhere near there.

**Paige:** We can't leave her here on her own. (_Takes out her mobile phone_) I'll call Henry.

**Piper:** Henry will be a sitting duck if something goes wrong. Call Coop.

**Phoebe:** But-

**Piper:** Phoebe, whatever issues you have need to go on the shelf now. Call him.

(_Before Phoebe can say anything, Coop appears in the attic._)

**Coop:** You called?

**Phoebe:** Yeah, we need you to watch Billie while we go fight Banshees.

**Coop:** Wait- what? Phoebe. I-

**Phoebe:** Thanks, sweetie. I'll see you later (_she grabs Paige and Piper and motions for them to orb. Looking confused, Paige orbs the three of them out of the attic, leaving Coop and Billie behind_)

[Scene: San Francisco International Airport, the Arrivals area. Families are huddled together, some with crumpled "welcome home" banners.]

**Little Girl:** Mum? Where's Daddy?

**Mother:** It's okay, sweetie, the plane is delayed. That's all. (_To herself_) Please, God, just let it be delayed. Please, please...

(_Hidden behind a pile of suitcases are six Banshees and the demon. She waves her hand and whispers an incantation towards a nearby security guard, who heads towards the waiting families. She speaks to a young Banshee._)

**Demon:** When I give you the signal, carry out the plan we discussed earlier.

**Young Banshee:** On my own?

**Demon:** You want to be one of us, then you'll go. Without the Charmed Ones, you'll be fine. Remember- on my signal.

(_The security guard stands in front of the families as the sisters orb in behind them._)

**Paige:** Ah, we found them.

**Phoebe:** I just hope we're not too late.

**Piper:** As soon as you see any Banshees, yell.

**Security Guard:** Attention, everyone. We've just heard from a Kansas airport. It turns out there was some heavy turbulence and the plane... there were complications (_people start to gasp and cry_) We're really sorry.

**Woman #1:** No... No! NO!

**Man #1:** How dare you let this happen! (_A baby starts to cry very loudly_)

**Mother:** Trevor... oh God!

**Little Girl:** I want Daddy... (_screeches_) I want DADDY!

**Woman #2:** (_rushes forward, but is restrained by her husband_) My baby was on that plane! You bastards! She was on her honeymoon! (_screams as her husband pulls her into his arms. She sobs painfully into his chest as he cries into her hair_)

(_The cries of pain continue, overlapping each other. All the nearby babies are crying and screeching_.)

**Phoebe:** (_clutching her chest_) Oh my God.

**Paige:** No wonder the Banshees are coming here.

**Piper:** Where are they?

(_All the glass items in the immediate area start to vibrate and explode as the Banshees run into the area to commence screaming_)

**Piper:** Go! (_The sisters run out towards the Banshees and Piper immediately throws out her hands, causing three to explode in quick succession. Phoebe starts kickboxing some Banshees mid-scream and throwing off their concentration. As the two of them battle the Banshees, Paige starts ushering the terrified mourners out of the area. Suddenly, she spots the demon watching over the battle_.)

**Paige:** Piper!

**Phoebe:** Paige, get them out of here!

**Paige:** Demon! (_she motions at the demon, who stops in her tracks_)

**Piper:** Hey! (_She motions her hands towards the demon, who is blown up before she can shimmer out. One of the Banshees sees this and disappears_)

**Paige:** One of them got away!

**Phoebe:** What? (_In her distraction, she is tackled by a Banshee that pins her down and starts to scream. Suddenly, she stops, strangled and explodes. The dust fades away to see Piper stood in front of Phoebe with her arms out_) Thank you.

**Piper:** (_As she helps Phoebe up_) You're welcome.

**Phoebe:** (_Dusting herself off_) Is that it?

**Piper:** That was the last of them.

**Paige:** One of them got away.

**Piper:** One left during the fight?

**Phoebe:** Oh no.

**Paige:** Billie.

**A/N – **_Hope you enjoyed the new instalment! There will be more to come._


End file.
